FF-X7-Bst Core Booster
|image=Ff-x7bst.jpg;Front Ff-x7bst-back.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Support |type=Vehicle |vehicletype=Fighter |designation=FF-X7-Bst |OfficialName=Core Booster |archetype=FF-X7Bst Core Booster Plan004 |oftheline= |first=0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, |manufacturer=Hervic Company |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Sayla Mass, Sleggar Law |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard canopy-style cockpit in FF-X7 Core Fighter |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=6.75 |weight=18.3 |armor=Luna Titanium |powerplant=NC-3 Type Nuclear Fusion Generator, Additional power plant |armaments=2 x 2-barrel 25mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Missile Launcher (4 rounds) 2 x Mega Particle Cannon Bombs |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The FF-X7-Bst Core Booster is a space and atmospheric fighter from Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order to compensate for the Core Fighter's deficiency in heavy firepower, the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster was deployed by the Earth Federation as a high-speed space/atmospheric assault aircraft. The unit was basically a Core Fighter combined with a heavy-duty booster module, greatly improving its speed, firepower, armor, operational stamina. Armed with 2 powerful mega-particle cannons, 2 dual-barrel 25mm Vulcan Guns, 2 four-round missile launchers and an impressive payload of bombs, the Core Booster could serve both as a high-altitude air superiority fighter and a tactical bomber. In space combat, the Core Booster served as a serious support unit of the mobile assault squadrons for Federation warships, most notably the Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base. A upgraded variant known as the Core Booster II Interceptor Type was used as for strategic defense of the Earth Federation airspace, most notably South America. The Core Booster II's only on-screen appearance is in Episode 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079. Armaments ;*2-barrel 25mm Vulcan Gun ;*Missile Launcher ;*Mega Particle Cannon :One of the most significant upgrades in the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster is the addition of a pair of mega particle cannons. The high output of the mega particle cannons is capable of penetrating thick mobile suit armor, a feat that the Vulcan guns are incapable of. ;*Bombs :As a support fighter the FF-X7 Core Booster carries a payload of bombs that can be used to break fortified positions. History During the One Year War, the Core Booster was originally created to increase the survival rate of mobile suit pilots by function as an escape system. Since the mass-produce GM was never installed with a core block system the production line was stopped. However, there were still mobile units using core block systems and the Earth Federation had to keep spare parts around. The Core Fighters were given a booster unit to increase its fire power, agility, and mobility. This way the Earth Federation can salvage their expenses by mass-producing them as Core Boosters. The Core Booster's performance surpassed even the FF-S3 Saber Fish which was the newest Fighter during that time. Since the Core Booster had an equivalent performance as the Gundam's power plant and weaponry similar to Gundam's beam rifle. The problem was the Core Boosters cost, however its construction and armaments were reevaluated. Then it was sent to the White Base for a test drive. In the end, the Earth Federation continued building the Core Booster units. They even settled using parts of the core fighter and switching to solid ammunition. The Jet Core Booster II and other projects would later be developed. Variants ;*Core Booster II Interceptor Type ;*Jet Core Booster II ;*FF-X7Bst Core Booster Plan004 Picture Gallery Ff-x7-bst.jpg ff-x7-bst02.jpg FF-X7-Bst_Core_Booster.jpg|SD FF-X7-Bst Core Booster as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars The Origin Designs G-Fighter 3.jpg The Origin Designs G-Fighter 2.jpg The Origin Designs G-Fighter 1.jpg The Origin Designs G-Fighter.jpg Notes & Trivia *The FF-X7-Bst Core Booster first appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam movie trilogy. This was done because Yoshiyuki Tomino wanted to get rid of elements that made the series feel more of a Super Robot series than what he intended and the G-Fighter was one of those elements. External links *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster on MAHQ.net ja:FF-X7-Bst コア・ブースター